


What Jack and Daniel Left Behind

by stagnation13 (Bellalaine)



Series: Five Things:  SG-1 [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellalaine/pseuds/stagnation13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things the boys left behind in The Springs and DC</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Jack and Daniel Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Five things on 03-02-2009. Putting two entries together again since they belong together.

**5 Things Jack Left in Colorado**

1\. His Son's Body: he thought and thought about it, and after many a sleepless night he decided not to exhume one of reasons his demons had a hoe-down on his psyche. Besides, he would be back to The Springs, he had to come back. Once and for all, Jack decided to let his son rest in peace.  
2\. Two Black T-Shirts: Jack knew from past experience from being away for any certain amount of time Daniel would sleep with Jack's shirts. At first Jack wondered why his shirts were disappearing, only to reappear with drool and/or come streaks on them.  
3\. His Sex Life: Jack knew he wasn't getting any until he came back to The Springs. So hell yes he was coming back. Sure, he was a flyboy, it wouldn't be hard to find an easy, willing replacement while in DC. Just that said replacement wouldn't get rid of that ache in his gut that Daniel put there when Jack wasn't looking, the little shit.  
4\. His Home: DC wasn't home, DC was duty. He had sold his home and had taken up residence in a contemporary-looking townhouse that looked like the front cover to an Ikea ad. Jack hated it because it was cold and unwelcome and there wasn't a backyard. He tells himself that when he retires he will have a backyard again.  
5\. His Archeologist: they decided they would wait for one another, as long as it took. At the time it seemed like a good idea. It didn't take Jack long after his leaving The Springs that the separation was going to be harder on him that he first thought. In fact, one of the hardest things he had ever done in his life.

Jack had left his heart back in Colorado, and no amount of stars on his shoulders could take that pain away.

He had to make it back to The Springs.

**5 Things Daniel left in Washington DC**

1\. His Favorite Coffee Mug: he only ever used it when he was with Jack at what used to be the home he quietly shared with Jack. Jack was in DC, hence that's where home was. The cup followed.  
2\. A Pair of Flannel Jammies: Daniel knew Jack had a flannel kink. Jack would never admit in a million years he had such a kink. Daniel knew better, so he left a pair. He knew Jack would appreciate the gesture, even though he would probably never say anything.  
3\. 'Beloved' by Toni Morrison. Just a subtle reminder to Jack that Daniel was near him always. Maybe not so much haunting him, but he was still around just the same.  
4\. His Sex Life: Daniel still wondered when a silver-haired, forked tongue flyboy became his object of unbridled lust, but said flyboy was. Daniel really hoped Jack left some of his black t-shirts...  
5\. Again with the forked-tongue flyboy: Yes, they promised they would wait for one another, as there was still a whole bunch of work to be done. But Daniel realized as he sat in his quiet, cold, lonely apartment it wasn't going to be that easy. The quiet, cold and lonely apartment solidified what he already knew: he fiercely loved Jack.

He almost resigned on the spot, but a 3AM phone call made him change his mind.

For the moment.


End file.
